As Things Begin to Change
by Mrs. Kyle Hobbes
Summary: I've been his friend for as long as I can remember. But, when he met Will and the gang, he started to change. Smile more, laugh more, he was happier. But now it seems like he's leaving me behind, and I'm trying to force myself to let go. It's not working.
1. Prologue

I DON'T OWN SKY HIGH. JUST THE PLOT AND CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE.

"Do you have any last requests, my dear?"

_It was the same voice. The same man. The one that kidnapped me. The one that tortured me. The one that crushed my pride and broke my, once free, spirit. And now, this time, after countless hours of torture and interrogation, I was going to die. And the sad thing is I was happy. I was finally getting that sweet release from this pain. But the best part was that HE was safe. The man I was protecting by keeping quiet. The man I was in love with, and had been since I was little. _

_Warren Peace. _

_My only reason to hang on to life was currently in a coma. An easy target to anyone wishing him harm, and that was what this man intended: to kill Warren where he lay. The only problem: he didn't know where the hospital that housed people with powers was. But I did, and he knows it. _

_I raised my head and looked at the villain in front of me. If I had the energy, I would spit at him, but I was exhausting myself just looking at him. At least Warren would be ok. At least everyone else would be ok. Will and his gang. All of Warren's brothers, his amazing, lovable brothers that had been like my own brothers since I was born. His sweet little sister. My own family. My aunt, uncle, cousin, and baby sister. If giving up my own life meant saving theirs, I would give it without a second thought. And that was exactly what I was planned on doing._

"Yeah. You can rot in Hell."

It's a prologue. It's supposed to be short. Anyway, whatcha think? Review please.


	2. Things Begin

I DON'T OWN SKY HIGH. JUST THE PLOT AND CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE.

_Over 2 decades ago_

"Oh, Baron. Look at her. She's precious." Lillian Peace was staring at the small baby wrapped in a fluff pink blanket. The child just stared out with baby smoky blue eyes. The baby hadn't made a single sound since she and her husband had walked across the street to visit their neighbors and the new baby. "So Serena, what did you decide to name her?"

"I wanted to name her Elizabeth or Sarah, but you know Teagan. He just had to have a child named after his father. Father of all people! He didn't even like his father! But no, he just had to have a child named…Lucky! And it's not even spelled right! He didn't spell it Luckey with an 'e', but just Lucky. Ugh, who names their girl Lucky? What if someone makes fun of her when she's older? And he convinced me because we thought we were having a boy. I told them to just put 'Lucky' as the baby's name before they even said I had a girl. AND THEY LISTENED!"

Barron laughed at the woman's distress. "Serena, Serena, calm down. Unfortunately, Lillian and I had the same problem with our youngest."

"Oh, Baron, don't. Warren is such an amazing name, and most importantly, IT"S A BOY'S NAME!"

"Yeah, but it's Warren Peace. You know Lillian kept her last name for safety reasons, and that all the kids have her last name. Lillian thinks that there is something wrong with the words 'war' and 'peace' in the same name. Plus, it does sound kind of like War and Peace by Tolstoy."

"Yes, but still, it's a boy's name…for a boy!"

"Hush, Serena. Lucky's an adorable name. Especially if you say her first and last together. Lucky Fortuna. Sounds like lucky fortune. Maybe she'll have a very lucky life."

"That's one of the things I was going for." A handsome young man walked through the front doors, arms laden with groceries and other necessities. He put everything down before kissing his wife on the cheek and picking up his new baby.

"Well, congratulations Teagan. She's adorable." Lillian said after watching the new father for a moment.

"With a family like yours, I'm sure she'll grow up tough enough to beat up anyone who makes fun of her name. Plus, with all our boys right across the street, you know she's going to be able to spit nails and change the oil in her car at the same time." Baron spoke quickly, before ducking to avoid a pillow that Serena had thrown.

The young mother looked irate at the mention that her daughter was going to be a tomboy. "Baron, if your boys do anything, and I mean ANYTHING, to turn my baby girl into a butchy girl-boy, I'll kill you!"

Teagan laughed and held his daughter tightly against him. "Serena, calm down. You know Baron would never do anything to mess with her. Especially since he knows I'll personally dig his grave if he messes with her." The look Teagan gave Baron was one filled with the threat of a horrible death if anything happened to his daughter. Baron's was one of slight fear at the look his friend was giving him. The women began to laugh at the looks on their husbands' face.

A light beeping noise sounded against the noises of the laughing adults. "Baron, I think that's our cue. The boys will probably be getting up from their nap any moment."

"Yeah, Baron. How many do you have now? Twelve?" Teagan gave a smirk at the older man, but it was soft enough that Baron could tell he was only joking.

"Ha! No! We only have six."

"Yes, six boys and most of them now where we hide the snacks. We can't keep anything sweet in the house for more than a few days." Serena grinned at the thought of her large family. She loved every single one of her boys, and her husband, but right now, watching Teagan hold his baby girl, all she wanted was a girl of her own. Maybe the child she had just found out that she was carrying would be a girl.

She touched her stomach lightly before herding her husband out the door. With one last glance inside, she watched as little Lucky stared back at her with an adorable grin. Lillian grinned back at the baby and said a silent prayer that the girl's life was as lucky as her namesake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Baron, honey, you know I love you right?" Lillian finally said once they got back inside their own home.

"Of course, baby. I love you, too. You know there's nothing I wouldn't do for you. Now what's the matter?"

His wife just stood there with her arms wrapped around her midriff lightly. When she didn't say anything he walked up to his wife and wrapped his arms around her. He leaned his head forward and captured his wife's lips with his own. After a moment of just being at peace with his wife, he pulled back and asked again. "Lilly. Baby, what's the matter? You're scaring me."

"Well, you know how we agreed that six kids were enough? Especially, six boys?"

"Yeah, I remember. What about it? Are you regretting having so many kids? You know Teagan and Serena would babysit to give us a night to ourselves…although, technically, every time that they have baby sat for us, we ended up with another kid. Well, not this last time." He grinned at his wife as if it was a private joke.

"_Well_, not technically."

"Wait, what do you mean by '_Well_, not technically.'"

"Well you remember how we asked them to babysit a few months ago? Well, I just figured out that…I'm late. And I'm almost dead sure that I'm pregnant." His wife could only whisper the words as if it was a death sentence.

Baron could only stare at his wife in shock. Another kid? That would make seven. Seven kids? A slow, easy grin came across his face before he grabbed his wife and started his own celebration. Swinging her around in a circle and whooping and hollering was the only way that could explain how happy he was.

"Wait, so you aren't…mad?"

"Mad! Why would I be mad? My wife is having my child…again! Who knows, maybe it will be a girl this time!" Lillian could only look at her husband in complete shock. The grin hadn't left his face and his dark brown eyes were sparkling even though his long curly hair was in his face.

"Mommy, why is daddy yelling?" A little boy about six and just like his father walked into the room rubbing his tired eyes.

"Oh, Cole, mommy's going to have another baby. What do you think about that?"

"As long as it's a boy. Girl's have cooties." The boy shuddered as if the cooties had just attacked while his parents laughed and hugged each other, thinking that nothing could get better than this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Any better? This is your first look at our mystery girl from the first chapter. Although this chapter is mainly about her parents, and Baron Battle and Lillian Peace. Everyone will be introduced more in later chapters and you will meet all of the Peace boys, ect.

Reviews are welcome. Any and all flames (like the one I got) will be laughed at hysterically before being mocked and then deleted. Constructive criticism is appreciated though.

Thanks!


	3. First Holiday

I still don't own.

The next few chapters are going to be short, kind-of like one shots, until everyone gets old enough to talk, ect. Plus it will be a few chapters before the plot actually starts to move, so…  
Plus, you have to see the history, ect.

Also, I HATE stories where the characters fall in love in ten minutes, so it is definitely not going to happen here. Sorry.

IT IS A PROVEN FACT THAT REVIEWS MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER!

Laughter rang throughout the house. "Oh, Baron, look at them! They're hilarious."

Lillian was sitting on a pale blue couch inside their home. It was finally winter and every year, the Battle/Peace's threw a New Year's Eve party. Everyone that they knew and their families were invited to ring in the New Year. Heroes, Sidekicks, and the rest came from all over to celebrate and have a good time. They still had a few days to get ready, but they knew they had to start early if they wanted to get done on time.

Luckily, with the Fortuna's across the street, they always had plenty of help with setting up the party and getting ready. Unfortunately, with the birth of a baby girl in the Battle/Peace household in the middle of October, there were now seven kids in the house and they had to be watched at all time. Plus, with little Lucky around, that made eight kids, and Lillian had been designated the babysitter while the other adults set up for the party.

"Hurry, honey, before they stop!" Lillian was the cause of all the laughter as she watched her youngest son and the only Fortuna child play with each other.

Lucky had continued to be a very calm child, even though she was eight months old. She rarely screamed or cried, but when it did happen, she did it with a vengeance. While she had been born with dirty blonde hair, every day it seemed to get a little bit darker, and it was currently a dark brownish black color. She had kept her baby blue eyes though, and she even had a small dimple on one side of her cheek when she smiled. She was looked more like her dad, but with her mom's eyes.

Warren was roughly a year and half old now, and he was looking more and more like his father every day. While a few of his brothers had curly hair, Warren's hair was straight and a dark inky black color that complemented dark brown eyes.

"What? What's the matter?" Baron had come running when he heard his wife yelling for him, but not before getting tangled in the decorations. He had streamers wrapped around his body from head to toe. Once he walked into the living room, however, it was obvious what was so funny.

_Warren was doing his best to play with a toy motorcycle that the Fortuna's had given him for Christmas, but Lucky was very successfully stealing his toy from him. Although she was only eight months old, Lucky had started to walk two weeks ago, and was already walking long distances without any help and with only slight difficulty. The child had decent balance, and she seemed to be smart, even at this young age._

_The girl had developed a strategy to steal the toy from her friend. When he was distracted, she would hide on one side of Warren, tap his other shoulder, and when he turned to see who was there, she would snatch the toy and run. Unfortunately, Warren had a fiery temper from growing up with so many big brothers. Her son would stand up calmly, walk over to the child, rip the toy from her hands, and promptly push her off balance so that she would fall onto her butt. _

_The first time he did it Lillian had muffled a gasp, but had reacted quickly to catch her. However, Lucky had hit the floor before she could catch her, and the worried mother had looked over the child nervously, wondering what she should do now. All of her children were boys, and tough ones at that. Girls were still out of her comfort zone, even though she did have a two-month-old baby girl herself, now._

_Lucky had just looked at the woman in confusion, as if she couldn't comprehend how she had lost her treasure and ended up on the floor. After a minute of sitting there, she just stood back up, tottered back over to her son, and started the process all over again. She was getting better every time though. This last time, Lucky tried to push him back in revenge before she fell. Warren had kept his balance but looked at the girl as if she was a pain that just wouldn't go away. _

Lillian and Baron watched as Warren put his toy in the middle of the floor. He then went back to Lucky, pulled her to the toy and promptly pushed her back down. Warren then grabbed the toy and proceeded to play with it in front of her. "Like this. Push." Warren told the girl. He demonstrated how to push the blue button on the motorcycle, and how it would make noise. Both children had excited looks on their faces and seemed to finally be playing together happily.

"Looks like she just wanted some attention." Barron said with a smile. "She's going to be a heartbreaker, and it looks like we're going to have to buy them motorcycles when they get older." Both children were wearing the same grin every time one of them pressed the button.

"She's not allowed to date until she's married, and she's not ever allowed on a motorcycle. Never." Teagan was wearing the same grin as Baron as he watched the kids play together. The rest of the children were watching a movie in Barron and Lillian's room, but the youngest kids just weren't interested in the movie. The very youngest, Jaylyn Peace, was asleep in a corner of the living room, oblivious to the ruckus that her brother was helping to create.

"Teagan, could you help me with the lights please. And Baron, could you start a fire? It's starting to get chilly." Serena had a couple of strands of lights in her hands, and she was doing her best not to tangle them. "I got them to work right, and they all stay on, but I need to hang them."

"Of course, love. Lillian, I think the movie the boys are watching is over." Sure enough, five little boys came running down the hallway.

"Mom, the movie's over. Can we watch one more? I wanna watch the one where the house tries to eat everyone." The oldest boy was pulling on his mom's pants leg and trying to keep her attention from anything but him. Dark hair that needed to be cut was bouncing around as he fought for it.

"Alright, Cole. One more, but then its bed time."

"But _mom, _dad said we could stay up late tonight." The second oldest said. While his older brother had his dad's looks, Ty had his mom's. Darkish blonde hair with hazel eyes instead of chocolate brown were shared by both mother and son.

"Well, the movie will end past your bed time anyway, so you will be getting to stay up late anyway, Ty."

"_Fine."_

After another movie and after the sun finally fell, the house was finally quiet. All the kids had fallen asleep in different parts of the house, and the adults had finally finished setting up for the party next week. The adults took the time to just watch the kids sleep, knowing that it was a rare thing for the house to ever be this peaceful.


End file.
